GOLB
1= |-| 2= GOLB is the final major antagonist of the Cartoon Network show Adventure time. Fanon wiki ideas so far *'Mephiles VS GOLB (Complete)' *'GOLB vs Aku (Complete)' Battle record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins:2 * Losses:0 * Draws: 0 Possible opponents *Azathoth *Anti-Spiral *Ainz Ooal Gown *Arceus *Beerus *Chernabog *Giratina *Yveltal *Sonic.exe *Zalgo *Bill Cipher *Daisy Duck *HIM *Eris *Anti-Pops *Lord Tirek *Discord *Shin Godzilla *RED *King Ghidorah *Monster X / Keiser Ghidorah *Zetton *Cthulhu *Flowey *Asriel Dreemurr *Chara *Flumpty Bumpty *Saitama *Master Hand *Thanos *Shuma-Gorath *Ego *Exodia *Galactus *Darkseid *Anti-Monitor *Trigon *Goku *SCP-682 *Galeem *Dharkon *Sonic (As Super Sonic) *Wither Storm *Giygas *Infinite *Iblis *Time eater *Turbo Mecha Sonic *Kirby *Void Termina *Krampus (2015) *Tabuu *Hades (Kid Icarus) *King Boo *Solaris *Monika History GOLB became responsible for the disappearance of Magic Man's wife, Margles, and he was unable to wish for her back. The first physical sighting of GOLB was when Finn bounced off of his tongue after breaking free from the pillow world. After the disapparance of Margles, Magic Man decided to install a defense system at Mars on Olympus Mons in her image. However, it failed as the system went haywire. When the Gum War was about to end, they were interrupted by the awakening of GOLB himself, who began destroying his surroundings by turning soldiers into monsters and just merely being present. During this destruction, Finn, Ice King, and Betty get devoured by him, the latter two being "digested" into their essential forms and the former having his mechanical arm chomped off. meanwhile back on Ooo, BMO discovers that GOLB's essence is vulnerable to harmony and order after singing "Time Adventure". This causes GOLB's monsters to writhe in agony and a hole to be molded open on his stomach. Finn and Simon are freed, but Betty stays as she merges herself with GOLB and brings the destruction elsewhere. Death Battle Info Background *Height : Unknown, but pretty huge. Possibly even varies. *Weight : Unknown. *Age : Came from an age when there were monsters, which was before nothingness. *Diety of chaos, discord, and possibly evil itself. *From an unknown dimension. Abilities *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Transmutation breath *Abstract existence **Immunity to physical harm, thanks to his embodiment of chaos. *Longevity *levitation *Reality warping *Dimension hopping *Chaos, weather, death and void manipulation *Absolute existence erasure, possibly upon "taking" a living being. *Nigh-omnipresent speed *Portal creation *Absorption and Nullification of Magic/Reality Warping *Likely incredibly high intelligence. **Even The Lich considers himself a mere scholar of GOLB. *limitless stamina *Resistance to reality warping, BFR and existence erasure Arsenal *GOLB can summon chaos-driven monsters through his mutation breath to aid him in causing chaos and fighting by his side. These monsters can also infect others by spitting an acid-like substance on them, turning them into monsters as well, like a victimized Gumball Guardian. **Given that the mutant Gumball Guardian looked back at GOLB before he began his fusion with Betty, it is implied that these monsters aren't actually mindless and seem to serve him in some way. Feats *Took Margles from Magic Man, possibly killing her, and prevented her from being wished back by even Prismo. This means that anything that is "taken" or erased by GOLB can't be brought back by any means, even by reality warping. *Most likely created The Lich, as he was his last scholar. *Couldn't be banished from Ooo or wished out of existence by Betty, who was wearing Ice King's crown. **The crown in it's essential form was supposed to grant it's first wearer their deepest wish. *Annihilated most of his surroundings in Ooo just by being there. *Only had a hole molded by Jake's singing, meaning that harmony doesn't actually kill him. *Is most likely one of; if not ''the ''most powerful Adventure Time character, aside from Betty with the power to keep Simon safe. His magnitude is implied to be too strong for Ice King's crown and even Prismo himself. Weaknesses / faults *Being a deity of chaos and disharmony, harmony and order is GOLB's natural weakness. *Despite being invulnerable to wish magic that opposes him, he could be merged with wish magic as strong as him, such as wishing for the power to keep Simon safe. *Is usually docile. He relies mostly on his summoned monsters to fight for him. Gallery GOLB arrives.jpg|GOLB arrives Golb_tome.png|GOLB in Simon's book. GOLB 2.png|GOLB's monster breath GOLB_5.png GOLB_8.png|GOLB as seen from an upwards angle. GOLB_9.png|GOLB about to be fused. GOLB_10.png|GOLB after fusing with Betty. GOLBlook.jpg|GOLB looking at the viewer. GOLBO.jpg|GOLB moments before fusing. GOLB_4.png|GOLB's mouth GOLB_6.png|Biting Finn's mechanical arm off. GOLB_3.png Golb5.JPG.jpg|GOLB's face Golb float.png|GOLB hovering above his monsters as they're fighting. GOLB 11.jpg|GOLB levitating in the air. Mars Temple.png|GOLB's silhouette, as ominously seen in the Temple of Mars title card. Others Come along with me screening.jpg|GOLB as ominously seen in the promotional artwork for an early screening of Come Along With Me hosted in Sydney. Adventure Time verse.jpg|GOLB in the Adventure Time mural with every other character from the series. (Near Ice King) Astral Plane.png|Official artwork for Astral Plane. GOLB punch.png|GOLB being punched by Hunson Abadeer in the Adventure Time comics. Trivia *He has various similarities to Grob Gob Glob Grod, like four of a certain body part and the shape of their heads. **GGGG has been known throughout Ooo as a religious figure, mostly by praying to him in their church and meeting him in Glob world when they die. **This implies that GOLB is known as a deptiction of the devil in the Land of Ooo. *In one of the Adventure Time comics, most specifically the final issue of "Simon and Marcy", GOLB was punched by Hunson Abadeer for harming Marceline. Since the comics aren't actually canon to the show, being harmed by deities like Hunson can't be considered a weakness. **However, the fact that the comic was written by Marceline herself makes the canonicity debatable. *In official art for Astral Plane, GOLB was floating close to Mars, despite not appearing in the episode. It is assumed that this artwork takes place moments before his attack on the planet. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Gods Category:Absorption Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:TV combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Giant Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Monster Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Chaos users Category:Demon Category:Completed Profile